Nightmare
by daansc88
Summary: Lanies first night after Disciple.


**_A little OS that came to my mind, after I watched 6x09. (Best ep of S6 so far!)_**

**_Please forgive any spelling mistakes, I'm not a native Speaker. _**

* * *

Lanie startled awake out of her troubled sleep . She sat up abruptly and looked for her cell phone while her trembling hands ran through her hair. It was the middle of the night, but she couldn't help it , she had to call him. You dailed his number and prayed that he would hear his phone , because when he slept, he was normally dead to the world, but he already answered it on the second ring .

" Chica, what happened? " He asked anxiously, Lanie noticed that he didn't sound really sleepy.

"Nothing . It's just ... you can come over, please , " she begged him in a small voice .

He didn't have to ask more, they understand without words . "I'm already on my way , " he promised before he hung up .

* * *

20 minutes later her doorbell rang and Lanie hurried to the door. Javi stood at her door and she was never more releved to see him, she also noticed that he still wore his badge around his neck, he seemed to come straight from work, even though it was already well past midnight. She pulled him into her appartment, quickly closed the door behind them and turned to face him. For a moment they looked silently into each others eyes before Lanie couldn't help it and started to sob.

Javi took her in his arms and Lanie clung to him . " Shhh , it's all right again. We caught the guy and we will also get Tyson," he tried to reassure her.

"I know, " sobbed Lanie , while burying her face in his neck. "It's ...when I did the autopsy of Daniel Santos, it was like my worst nightmare came true ," she cried and clung to his shirt.

"Hey, I'm here , I'm fine , " he murmured soothingly , before he blew a gentle kiss on her forehead.

" I know, but ... I , I just dreamed of it , and when I woke up .. , " she paused and took a step back to look him in the eye. "When I woke up, for a terrible moment, I thought it was you, " she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

He took her in his arms again and felt her whole body trembled . "Hey, come with me ," he said gently and led her into the bedroom. "You should lie down, " he suggested and gently stroked her back.

Lanie sat on the bed but shook her head. "What if I dream it again .. " she stammered desperate as she stared at her hands.

"Hey," he muttered , and went into a crouch in front of her and took her hands in his. "I can't promise that you will have no more nightmares, but I can promise you that I 'll be there, then maybe it will be better when you wake up, " he said while his thumbs gently wiped her wet cheeks.

"And tomorrow? " Lanie whispered.

"I will be there ," said Javier , before he got up , took off his jeans and his badge, crawled on the bed behind her and pulled her gently with him on the matress.

" Lanie , we will need our time , but we will get through this, " he said, his voice exuded calm and confidence .

Lanie lay down and closed her eyes in relief as she felt that he lay behind her. On her back she could fell his strong chest and he placed an arm protectively around her. Here in his arms she could relax for the first time they found her doppelganger . He was there, he was her pillar of strength , and that was exactly what she needed now . She needed him , but not just now, it was clear for some time that she needed him , wanted him. Now was not the time , but she would soon talk to him about it. Now she was just exhausted , physically and mentally. Now she just wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep and because he was with her , she managed to do that soon.

* * *

The next morning, Lanie was slowly waking up and a smile crept onto her lips as she felt that his arm was still wrapped around her . She opened her eyes and blinked at him .

"Good morning, sleeping beauty ," he greeted her with a smile that regularly let her knees go weak.

"Good morning," yawned Lanie .

"How did you sleep ?" He asked while his fingers traced gentle circles on her arm.

"Good . I didn't dream anything, " she said relieved before she sat up a little , her eyes roamed her alarm clock .

Javi , it's been 10 o'clock , we have totally overslept , " she almost shouted horrified and wanted to jump up as Javier gently held her by her wrist.

"We both have a day off," he explained and Lanie sank relieved back into the pillows , at the moment she just wanted to stay a little longer in their private world .

She looked at him for a moment before she gently ran her fingers through his short black hair. "Thank you for coming by last night ," she whispered.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me. I think we both needed it. I mean ... even if we have him, right know I prefer to have you close to me, " confessed Javier. Lanie slid a little closer to him and blew a loving kiss on his hair.

" Lanie , I want you to know that I also see no one else, " said Javier after a moment of silence as he took her hand.

Lanie felt her heart gave a joyful bounce , but she asked: "Why not? We're not exclusive , and I think this tech-chick Terri , or whatever her name is, would be interested in you!"

"Maybe, but Lanie : I'm not interested in her, " he said and looked at it intently . "I 'm only interested in you," he explained quietly , lowering his head, almost as if he would be ashamed of this truth.

Lanie smiled at him tenderly. "I am very glad that you see no one else ," she explained as she put a hand on his cheek , so he looked at her.

Javier looked into her eyes and felt a shiver ran down his spine as he has never been able to read her love for him so clear in this beautful Brown eyes.

"So we both don't see someone else. To what daes that make us," Javi asked and Lanie could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

I guess that makes us a couple," noted Lanie as she intertwined her fingers with his .

Javi looked at her surprised . "You mean just the two of us ? Officially?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes , just you and I , officially ," she smiled before she kissed him long and soulful.

Yes , they will both need their time until the ghosts of this case were gone, but they would get over it. _Together._

**_I hope you like my litte OS! _**

**_Please review and let me know!_**

**_Thanx!_**


End file.
